Threads
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: The bond connecting Sebastian and Ciel is more than just the contract. Claude has no idea just what he's messing with... SebaCiel with some rapey!Claude on the side.


Um okay so I saw this video about Claude jizzing in his pants when he tastes Ciel's blood. And I wanted to write this. So shoot me.

ClaudexCiel. Contains shota and rape. Things will get better, I promise.  
SebastianxCiel later.  
Undertones of AloisxCiel, AloisxClaude and AloisxHanna if you squint. (lol aloisxeveryone)

Sort of an AU where **(SPOILER ALERT FOR END OF KURO II)** Alois and his peeps never died, but he knows of the whole Hannah/Luca thing. STFU IT MAKES SENSE IN MY HEAD

x - x - x - x - x

Slender, pale fingers groped at the tablecloth, reaching for something that wasn't there. Ciel Phantomhive scraped frantically at the gold fabric, wishing it would offer some comfort from the fierce incubus behind him. He whimpered, tears streaming down his face; Claude shoved him forward, causing the table to jab the boy in the stomach. Warmth trickled down his back and chest as the Faustian sank his teeth into the tender junction between shoulder and neck, growling lustfully as he slurped up the blood that issued forth.

"Sebastian," Ciel cried pitifully as the violent rape continued. His hands still sought his butler's in the pristine cloth, even though his mind knew the demon was nowhere to be found.

"Shut up," growled the man behind him. "You are _mine_ now."

"N-no!" The boy writhed, clawing at the table so hard his fingers bled. "Sebastian...! Help... Save me, Sebastian..."

He had just come to realize what he felt for the demon. It had been pooling in his gut for a long time, but... Once Claude had started to defile him, Ciel had only been able to think of Sebastian. His gorgeous ruby eyes, the way they softened for him and only him... The strong yet gentle arms that carried him with such grace and ease... And that voice, that wonderful melodic voice that always seemed to calm him... Ciel needed him. Especially now. He felt safe in the demon's arms, as ironic as it seemed.

Teeth scraped against his spine, and Claude's thrusts became faster and more erratic. The hands on his waist tightened painfully. A frighteningly primal growl rumbled in the man's throat, and he came, sickeningly warm liquid filling the younger's rear. Similarly warm liquid splashed onto Ciel's back almost immediately after, and Claude stopped moving. The young man turned his head warily and saw a scene unlike anything he'd ever witnessed before.

First he noticed the gaping hole in Claude's chest. Then he noticed the still-pulsing heart in a taloned hand, attached to a gaunt arm. The arm's owner had a toned body clad in leather, jet-black hair that fell to halfway down his back, and intense crimson eyes that turned gentle when they met Ciel's gaze. Black feathered wings folded at his back.

"My lord," he murmured, piercing the throbbing organ with his nails. He let it fall to the floor with a soft _thlup_, and pulled Claude's limp body away from the boy. Ciel turned and threw himself at the fallen angel, burying his face in his bloodied chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Soft wings embraced him briefly before seeming to melt into thin air; when Ciel opened his eyes again and looked up, it was into the well-known face of his loyal butler. Mismatched irises shimmered with tears, and the boy pressed his face into Sebastian's chest again, body shuddering with suppressed sobs. He felt something warm and plush cover him, and looked up suddenly to find his counterpart draping a blanket over his shoulders. Alois met his eyes and for once, there was no perversion or malice in his gaze. He simply looked... weary.

"I..." The blond had to clear his throat to regain his voice. "I never intended for that to happen to you, Ciel." He stared down at the demon on the floor, and anger flooded into his composure. "Not when he wouldn't even do that to me..." He shook with suppressed rage before kicking the limp head before him. "Claude, you stupid fuck!" he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and gripped wavy black hair tightly in his hands. "How could you do that to me..."

"Master," a soft voice said from close by. None of them had even noticed Hannah's arrival. The woman extended a hand to Alois, her eye fixed on a point farther left than his head. Alois took it, allowing the maid to pull him to his feet; he then wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her bosom, weeping.

Ciel actually felt sorry for him. He staggered toward the blond, wrapping the blanket around himself more tightly. Sebastian followed close behind, in case the young man needed his support (physical or emotional). "Alois," the boy began, but he was cut off by the other whipping around and smacking away his outstretched hand.

"Get out!" he roared, cerulean eyes drilling into mismatched ones. "Get the fuck out of here before I decide it's all your fucking fault, okay?"

"Understood." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms, carrying him bridal-fashion. "Good evening, sir." And with that, he took his leave.

A carriage was waiting outside for them. Sebastian climbed inside with his young Master in his arms, closing the door after. "I am terribly sorry," he murmured as the carriage began to move. "I apologize for not getting here sooner. Please make yourself as comfortable as you can." He lay Ciel down on the opposite seat, waiting for the inevitable chewing-out that would come of his lateness.

But the reprimand did not come. Instead, Ciel insisted on cuddling up to the man, shivering as he wept silently. Sebastian pulled him closer, cradling him in his arms. "Are you all right, young Master?" Ciel shook his head. "Is there anything I can do to remedy that?"

"Kiss me," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian was taken by surprise at this request. "As you wish, my lord." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Ciel whined softly and pulled away, only to lean in closer to the man's neck, murmuring into the warm pale skin there.

"On the _lips_, Sebastian..."

"... Young Master." The demon tensed slightly, knowing what would happen if word got out that the Earl of Phantomhive had been kissed, not only by his _butler,_ but by a _man!_ "Are you certain that is what you want?"

"Of course I'm certain!" Ciel snapped, or, rather, _tried_ to snap. His quivering voice made it impossible to find him intimidating in the least. "Now do it!"

Sebastian placed his fingers at Ciel's chin, bringing the boy's head up to almost level with his own. In one slow but fluid motion, he pressed their mouths together in a kiss that said so much more than simply, 'Yes, my lord.'

The young man didn't even realize how hard he was crying until silky fabric brushed under his eyes, Sebastian's fingertips absorbing the moisture. "Please don't cry, young Master," he whispered. His left hand curled over Ciel's right cheek, their marks nearly touching; a sweet, wonderful warmth washed over the human, beginning at his eye and spreading to the tips of his toes. The soreness and aching in his hips and back seemed to fade as he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the security of the bond he shared with the demon.

"I believe there is something about our contract that I must reveal to you," Sebastian said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "Please, keep your eyes closed." He pulled off his glove and fully covered Ciel's eye with his now bare hand, and leaned down to kiss him once more.

The youth felt himself surge with an incredible amount of emotion. Suddenly he felt fear, worry, anxiety, and despair, coupled with the need to protect; followed by relief - sweet, heart-rending relief. He felt joy and happiness and complete and utter bliss, which turned to dejection and sorrow and lamenting of things that could never be. He felt disgusted with himself for breaking social rules, but at the same time, he felt so complete, so whole, finally, after such an impossibly long time. But mostly, he felt... desire. The desire to touch, to hold, to feel, to know. The desire to fall, knowing he might not be caught, but trusting enough to take the chance anyway. But of all those things, the strongest was by far the desire to love, and to _be_ loved. And as Sebastian's lips pulled away from his and the emotion subsided, Ciel came to understand that he'd been experiencing the demon's innermost thoughts and feelings.

Ciel stared in disbelief into garnet eyes, trying to take it all in. Sebastian... loved him. He was more than just a game to play, or a meal worth fighting for. He was adored, cherished, by someone who had been alone for an eternity and no longer wished to be alone.

"Do you understand, my lord?" Sebastian asked, sounding unbelievably vulnerable. Ciel's walls crumbled at the sheer weakness in those eyes, usually so aloof and guarded.

"Yes... but... no." He understood what he'd felt; he just didn't understand why. And he couldn't find the words to express himself.

The demon touched a kiss to his forehead. "You and I share what is called a thread," he explained, holding Ciel close to his warm body. "It is a special bond that forms between two beings and cannot be controlled. I believe you humans call this phenomenon 'soul mates.'" He shifted slightly, allowing Ciel to lay more comfortably. "Hannah was threaded to Luca Macken, and thus became threaded to Alois as well, though I think Alois tries to fight it..." He chuckled softly. "Regardless, it is somewhat rare for a thread to form between a demon and its prey. It is, however, a beautiful thing, for when I do consume your soul..." The demon kissed Ciel's crown. "You and I will forever be entwined."

"Entwined how?" Ciel inquired, turning slightly to angle his hips less awkwardly.

Sebastian gave him a rare smile. "Your soul and mine," he took Ciel's hand, weaving their fingers together, "for lack of a better explanation."

Ciel contemplated this for a long moment, lulled by the roll of the carriage.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly.

"I believe you already know the answer to that," the demon said with an amused grin.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, his 'stern' voice only halfhearted. He lifted his head to look in the man's eyes. "Do you love me?" he asked again, even quieter.

Sebastian lightly kissed him. "Yes, my lord," he whispered, his breath warm against Ciel's lips. "I do indeed love you." One more kiss, and then he clutched the boy tightly to where his heart would be. "And I can never, _will_ never forgive Claude for what he did to you..."

"... Did you kill him?" Ciel asked warily.

"I'm afraid not. I merely killed the vessel he was using. The demon known as Claude is not harmed substantially; I have no doubt he will return once he is able to reconstruct his form."

"And then?"

"I will have to kill him, of course."

"How will you do that?"

Sebastian sighed. "Most likely with Grell's assistance," he said disdainfully.

Ciel found this amusing.

x - x - x - x - x

I meant for this to be a one-shot, but there's so much more I want to write! So yeah. This story will continue.

Yay cliffhanger :D


End file.
